


Bustin’ makes me feel good

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [20]
Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee, Wetting, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 21: Wardrobe malfunctionPeter cannot get his uniform off
Series: Omovember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 4





	Bustin’ makes me feel good

**Author's Note:**

> First Ghostbusters omo

It had been a very long and tiring day. So many calls, so many ghost. Peter could not wait to get back and go to sleep.

It was very late at night when the four got back. They were all super tired. 

They all walked into the tower and quickly put all of there stuff away fall into bed.

But before Peter did anything else, he went to the bathroom. His bladder was very full and he was so relieved to finally empty it.

He went to go pull down the zipper on his uniform, but it wouldn’t budge. He tugged on it a little harder but it would not come down.

He sighed, this was not a way he wanted to end this terrible day. 

He tugged harder, but this only made a squirt come out. He took both of his hands and shoved them down to his crotch.

He was to tired for this. He took one hand out from his crotch and attempted again to pull down his zipper. No luck.

He cursed under his breath. He just wanted to pee and go to sleep. He took his other hand and tried to pull it agin, he crossed one leg over the other. 

He held his breath and pulled again, harder this time. More pee came out, a lot more this time. He felt urine dropped through his underwear and into his uniform.

He squeezed his legs tighter, feeling his thighs get wet.

He tried some more to get his zipper down but nothing worked. He was moving around like crazy, but it stop urine from leaking out of his uniform.

Peter cringed when he heard that splatter of pee hitting the floor. He couldn’t stop his bladder from emptying. 

It felt like ages before he was finally done. He stared down at the the huge wet spot on his uniform and the faint yellow puddle on the floor.

He stepped over the puddle and pulled harder on his zipper. 

He was finally able to get the zipper down and took off his uniform. He cringed at the horrible smell that reeked from it.

He threw his uniform in the corner of the bathroom and looked down at his soaked underwear. 

He took off his underwear and took a long, hot shower.

Once he was out of the shower he put some more comfortable clothes on, clean up the puddle on the floor, and finally was able to get some sleep.


End file.
